Occupe toi de tes fesses !
by Pikanox
Summary: Tokaji cherche Izaki, il est en manque...
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ Crows zero Tokaji / Izaki

Genre : M

_Nombre de chapitres :_ 2

Disclaimer :

Titre : Occupe toi de tes fesses. _________________________________________________________________________

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il le cherchait dans tout le lycée, mais que faisait cette putain de blonde décolorée ? Encore avec la bande du GPS sûrement…

En y réfléchissant pourquoi lui, Tokaji, pire ennemi de Izaki au lycée des corbeaux, voulait-il le voir ? S'il lui disait qu'il était en manque de baise ça ne risquait pas de marcher malgré l'appétit sexuel monstrueux qui animer souvent et à son plus grand plaisir Izaki. Seulement là il était en manque, un point c'est tout. Les élèves devaient sentir sa fureur qui propager des ondes négatives tout autour de lui. Si il ne le trouvait pas rapidement ça aller chauffer…

Soudain une touffe blonde fit son apparition un peu plus loin devant lui, Tokaji accéléra le pas et fut à coter de lui rapidement. Izaki eut l'air surpris de se retourner et de voir le brun à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les frères Mikami s'étaient approchés pensant que Tokaji chercher la bagarre.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

A cette simple phrase Izaki eut l'air de comprendre quelque chose car son visage s'illumina. Les autres étaient légèrement largués il fallait le dire.

-Bon je vous rejoins plus tard les gars ok ? dit Izaki à l'assemblée en s'adressant surtout à Genji. Celui-ci hocha de la tête et partit dans l'autre sens. Go et Mabou les fixèrent bizarrement tout en leur lançant un « amusez-vous bien » railleur. Serizawa et Tokio eurent un regard entendu entre eux, un sourire se dessinant sur leur visage. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Tokaji et de quoi il voulait parler à Izaki. La révélation avait été faite un jour où Serizawa et Tokio voulaient trouver un coin tranquille pour faire des activités plus…, intimes on va dire, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Izaki et Tokaji en flagrant délit de s'embrasser et de s'échauffer mutuellement dans la salle vide qu'ils avaient choisi. C'était devenu depuis un secret entre eux quatre qu'ils se gardaient bien de ne pas révélé ayant chacun quelque chose à dire sur les autres.

Les deux marchaient dans les couloirs, la tension était palpable entre eux.

-Pourquoi tu fais la gueule encore ? demanda Izaki

-Tu peux parler avec ton regard de chien battu dès que tu t'adresses à quelqu'un.

Izaki lui lança un regard noir.

-Si tu continues comme ça je crois que tu va aller t'amuser tout seul si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Tout en disant ces paroles, Izaki repartait dans le sens inverse. Il entendit Tokaji soufflé et sentit qu'on l'attrapé par le bras, le tirant dans une salle de classe heureusement vide pour le moment. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que son corps était bloqué contre le mur, son visage tout près de celui de son soit disant ennemi.

-Comme si tu n'aimais pas t'amuser avec moi. Lui souffla Tokaji tout contre son oreille, lui envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Pff occupe toi de tes fesses connard.

Tokaji rigola.

-Il me semble que tu me l'avais déjà sorti cette phrase et finalement tu as été content que je m'occupe des tiennes non ?

-Putain mais lâche moi, t'as qu'à aller t'occuper des fesses de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mh les tiennes me vont très bien et je ne suis pas prêteur.

Izaki crut s'étouffer.

-Tu crois que je t'appartiens ou quoi ? S'offusqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas ton jouet merde.

-J'ai jamais dit que tu était mon jouet et si tu trouves mieux ailleurs bé vas-y écoute.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu n'étais pas prêteur idiot, t'es trop con.

Izaki voulu se dégager pour partir quand le corps de Tokaji se serra plus contre lui et que ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes dans un baiser possessif. Sa langue vint envahir sa bouche, cherchant sa jumelle afin de l'emmener dans un ballet éprouvant. A bout de souffle Izaki détourna la tête, des rougeurs étant apparues sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Je rougis pas t'as voulu m'asphyxier idiot.

-Ah…

Tokaji se foutait de lui c'était pas possible. Une main baladeuse se faufila sous son tricot pour venir se poser sur sa hanche alors qu'une jambe s'infiltrait entre les siennes.

-Izaki…j'ai envie de toi. Murmura le brun contre ses lèvres.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, un excès de chaleur envahit le visage du blond pour partir directement vers le bas dans un endroit bien précis qui venait de se réveiller. Tokaji s'en aperçu et un petit sourire fit son apparition. Sa main dériva sur le ventre ferme, caressant cette peau si douce alors qu'il venait mordiller le lobe de l'oreille d' Izaki.

-Je te fais de l'effet apparemment.

-Ta gueule…Putain faut pas qu'on reste là.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Tokaji.

-Au cas où tu aurais une mémoire de poisson rouge la dernière fois on s'est fait prendre, heureusement c'était Serizawa et Tokio mais on aura peut-être pas autant de chance ce coup-ci.

-Je te savais pas si prude blondinette.

Izaki se retint de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et le repoussa.

-Ok ok bon on va chez toi ou chez moi ? Mais dis-moi comment tu vas faire pour ce léger problème. Demanda le brun en fixant l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis.

-Occupe toi de tes fesses ok !

-Tu te répètes vraiment toi, ton vocabulaire est plutôt limité.

-C'est vrai que le tien est très impressionnant. Répliqua Izaki avec un sourire goguenard.

-Pff, t'es irrécupérable mon pauvre, bon allez on va chez moi c'est plus près, tu vas nous foutre la honte si les autres te voient comme ça. On dirait que tu veux te faire prendre.

Le coup de poing partit rapidement et atteignit Tokaji à la joue. L'effet de surprise passé, l'autre répliqua et l'eut au ventre ce qui l'envoya contre le mur, sa tête cognant durement. Bon ok Tokaji y été peut-être aller fort en insinuant que le blond était…

-Une pute…tu m'as traité de pute mais pour qui tu te prends merde!

Izaki était énervé, ils se fixaient comme si leur regard pouvait tué celui d'en face. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Serizawa et Tokio, toujours fourré ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui allait passer par la tête de Serizawa ce coup-ci ?

-Et bien vous faite beaucoup de bruit quand…Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? S'interrogea le petit brun.

-Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Lança Tokaji qui avait la joue rougie par le coup de tout à l'heure.

Izaki était contre le mur, un fin filet de sang coulant à travers ses cheveux décolorés leur donnant un étrange aspect. Ils n'avaient pas l'air en bon état et pourtant ils ne s'étaient donnés qu'un coup de poing.

-Bon rentrer chez vous. Vu vos têtes, vous faites presque peur. Dit Tokio plein de sagesse.

-Ouais on va faire ça.

Tokaji prit le bras d'Izaki et le tira dehors rapidement. Le blond se dégagea brutalement.

-Pourquoi je devrais te suivre ?

-Faut finir ce qu'on a commencé mais je vois que tu n'as plus de problèmes pour ça.

-Ouais ton coup m'a bien refroidi ainsi que tes paroles espèce d'enfoiré.

C'était à prévoir, il lui en voulez pour ça, mais merde il se comporter comme une nana des fois qu'est-ce que ça pouvez l'énerver.

-Tu me fais rire à dire que je suis prude mais si la rumeur se répand qu'on couche ensemble bé merci les emmerdes, tu seras seul sur ce coup-là.

-Bon ok tu as raison ça va, faudra être plus discret la prochaine fois…tu viens toujours chez moi ou… ?

-Je viens même si j'ai envie de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule connard.

Tokaji leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils partaient le long du couloir désert à cette heure.

Une tête brune apparut derrière la porte.

-Et bien ils font très couple ces deux-là, si tu veux mon avis ça doit être chaud entre eux. Je me demande bien qui doit être le dominant.

Une main lui attrapa les cheveux, que Serizawa avait plutôt longs, pour le tirer en arrière.

-Eh Tokio ! Tu vas m'arracher la tête.

-Arrête de jouer les voyeurs et laisse les se débrouiller tranquille. En attendant moi je suis là, je ferais mieux de partir si t'es occupé.

Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de son ami qui vint se coller à lui, capturant ses lèvres avec passion. Pour le moment il était avec Tokio, il irait demander demain à Tokaji comment s'était passé leur rendez-vous. Il allait s'amuser.


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ Crows zero Tokaji / Izaki

Genre : M

_Nombre de chapitres :_ 2

Disclaimer :

Titre : Occupe toi de tes fesses. _________________________________________________________________________

Tokaji n'habitait pas trop loin du lycée. Le trajet pour sortir du dit établissement, ainsi que pour aller jusqu'à chez lui fut plutôt pesant. Les élèves qui les croisaient éviter de les observaient, ne voulant pas se prendre un coup à cause d'un regard mal placé. Le brun avait toujours la joue endolorie et un peu gonflée alors que le blond arborer une plaie au sommet du front mêlant les deux couleurs. Son sang avait séché le long de son visage. Les questions ne se poseraient sûrement pas à haute voix et ils accélérèrent le pas pour ne croiser personne, comme les frères Mikami, qui allait les emmerder avec ça pendant des mois. Personne n'aurait cru qu'ils avaient dans l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air après cette prise de bec magistrale.

Ils arrivèrent devant une résidence plutôt aisée et de belle taille. Izaki eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tu habites là ?

-Et ouais.

-T'es un fils de bourge quand même.

-Ta gueule ou je te laisse dehors abruti.

Tokaji le fit entrer, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures puis Izaki, curieux, s'avança dans la demeure de son « ennemi », bizarrement tout ceci ressemblait bien à Tokaji, on retrouvait son humeur et son style mais surtout sa présence dans cette décoration sobre mais élégante.

-Tu fais encore ce foutu regard idiot.

-Mon regard t'emmerde, il est comme ça un point c'est tout.

-Ouais on dirait toujours un chat qu'on a mis sous la pluie ou plutôt un chien à qui on aurait marché sur la queue.

-Je vais te buter Tokaji. Murmura menaçant le blond.

L'autre lui fit un petit sourire provocateur alors qu'il partait vers la cuisine. Izaki n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Apparemment ils étaient seuls, encore heureux…Pendant que l'un se servait à boire, l'autre observait les lieux.

-Au fait elle est où ta salle de bains ?

-Pourquoi tu veux prendre une douche peut-être ? Avant de t'offrir à moi ? Dit Tokaji moqueur. Comme il aimait l'emmerder, ça marchait à chaque fois, Izaki réagissait au quart de tour. Un jeu malsain entre eux deux.

- Toi tu tiens vraiment à m'énerver ou quoi ? Après ne viens pas pleurer que t'es en manque abruti ou sinon va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer ton temps libre. Bouffon.

Oui en plein dans le mille, Tokaji visait toujours les bons points mais Izaki aussi ce qui était plutôt chiant. Il ne pouvait pas savourer son instant de triomphe sur son ennemi, ni voir dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait touché.

-Ok ok bon la salle de bains se trouve à l'étage sur la gauche. Dit Tokaji en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction des escaliers.

Izaki sans lui dire merci partit en quête du lieu afin d'enlever le sang séché qui coller ses cheveux sur son crâne. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver et du admettre qu'elle était même pas mal du tout. Quel con ce Tokaji, il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse vivre dans un endroit aussi sympa. Pourquoi c'était-il retrouvé à Suzuran ?

Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que Tokaji entendait de l'eau couler, il reposa son verre sur la table et partit voir ce que faisait Izaki. La porte de la salle de bains était entrouverte il décida donc de jeter un œil et ne fut pas déçu par ce qu'il vit. Izaki avait enlevé son haut, il était penché au-dessus du lavabo pour pouvoir laver ses mains du sang qu'il avait nettoyé. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, de l'eau tombait sur sa peau, le long de son dos. Le blond passa sa main sur les mèches de devant, les séchant légèrement.

-Tu comptes rester derrière la porte ?

Tokaji eut un mouvement de recul quand Izaki ouvrit la dite porte pour se retrouver face à lui.

-Je sais que je suis beau mais pas la peine de te cacher pour m'admirer. Dit Izaki moqueur.

-Ta gueule idiot. Répliqua Tokaji, gêné de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage.

Le brun partit vers sa chambre, suivit de près par le blond. Une fois entré, Tokaji s'assit sur son lit alors qu'Izaki observait la pièce, un grand lit collé au mur d'en face, des murs blancs rendant la pièce plus lumineuse. De l'espace et de l'ordre…

-C'est bizarre…

-Quoi ?

- De me retrouver dans ta chambre…je n'aurais jamais imaginé venir ici.

-Idiot.

Pendant tout l'échange Tokaji avait eut les yeux fixés sur le torse en face de lui, il allait atteindre sa limite là. Il se leva et sans plus de cérémonie alla se planter devant son vis-à-vis surpris qui le regarder encore avec ce regard.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça ou je vais finir par te violer. Lui dit-il, juste avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Izaki accéda à sa demande et laissa passer cette langue venu chercher la sienne. Ce coup-ci ils se livrèrent un vrai duel pour pouvoir prendre possession du baiser. Si il y avait une chose que Tokaji voulait bien admettre sur Izaki, mis à part qu'il était un des plus beaux gars du lycée, c'était qu'il embrassait vraiment bien. Ce con savait se servir de sa langue c'était clair. Mais ça il le vérifierait une autre fois.

Tout en s'embrassant voire se dévorant l'un l'autre, Izaki avait fait reculer Tokaji jusqu'au lit où il le fit tomber. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que sous le coup de la surprise Tokaji l'avait agrippé par sa chaîne l'entraînant avec lui. Izaki le fixait, des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le brun en dessous.

-Mh tu te fais dominé là. Rigola le blond.

-Pff c'est ça. Tokaji se releva légèrement. Vas-y montre moi ce que tu sais faire avant que je ne passe aux choses sérieuses.

Izaki lui fit un petit sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de pervers.

-Ok laisse moi faire et profite veinard.

-Toujours aussi modeste…

Un rire secoua le blond, cela devait être la première fois qu'il le voyait rire. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps, Izaki s'était quasiment allongé sur lui écartant les jambes pour être plus à l'aise.

-T'es plus lourd que ce que je pensais.

-Dis que je suis gros et je t'éclate ici et maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse il laissa ses mains passaient sous les vêtements, explorant la peau alors que sa bouche venait s'occuper du cou ; il le mordit s'attirant un grognement de la part de Tokaji. N'y prenant pas garde il continua alors que ses mains déboutonnées la chemise. Tokaji se laissait faire, il avait eu raison Izaki était doué. Il le sentit qui se relevait après quelques minutes de ce traitement et l'observa. Izaki faisait de même. La première fois qu'ils avaient couchés ensembles ils étaient bourrés et l'un comme l'autre s'en souvenait par fragments. Là ils voulaient marquer cette fois dans leur esprit, après tout jamais ils n'auraient pensé être aussi intimes surtout comme ils se comportaient au lycée, leur secret serait en sûreté. Enfin…sans compter sur Serizawa bien entendu…

Izaki avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, Tokaji en profita pour inverser les positions, il se sentait mieux au-dessus. Le blond, sorti de sa rêverie, ouvrit de grands yeux se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était parti loin là…

-Toujours aussi fourbe toi.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller idiot, j'en peux plus d'attendre.

-Oui je suis trop bandant c'est ça ? Dit Izaki sournoisement.

-Putain arrête de te prendre pour un dieu espèce d'enfoiré, dans pas longtemps tu vas me supplier tu verras.

-Et c'est moi qui me prends pour un dieu…

La voix d'Izaki était profonde et grave, Tokaji ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il adorait entendre cette voix, il était sur qu'il pouvait lui faire sortir des sons encore jamais entendu en publique. Il se releva et enleva sa veste ainsi que sa chemise, se retrouvant sur un pied d'égalité avec Izaki qui n'avait plus que son pantalon.

-C'est quand tu veux, je m'impatiente. Sortit Izaki d'un air provocateur.

-T'inquiètes j'arrive.

Tokaji mis ses mains sur les genoux d'Izaki et les écarta, puis il s'avança et se pencha sur lui, ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Izaki attendait de voir ce qu'il allait lui faire. Tokaji se pencha sur son visage et en le regardant dans les yeux lui sortit la phrase qui le faisait réagir comme pas deux.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Izaki piqua un fard. Putain pourquoi cette phrase dite par Tokaji lui faisait autant d'effet, il était pas normal. Un nouveau baiser du brun, son corps était en feu et il avait définitivement une érection pour lui. Merde. Tokaji avait gagné, il sentait contre sa cuisse la preuve qu'Izaki s'offrait à lui. Leurs érections étaient visibles à travers leur pantalon alors que il caressait le torse de son rival qui avait carrément fermé les yeux. Il avait confiance. Putain il était vraiment bien foutu ce con, sa main passa sur les abdos, le ventre imberbe pour remonter sur l'un des tétons qu'il pinça. Izaki rouvrit les yeux avec un grognement.

-Sensible ? Un point faible ?

-Tss, pas du tout t'as rêvé.

C'est ça, il avait rêvé ; sa bouche vint se poser dessus et il le mordilla. Izaki réagit et tenta de le repousser alors que son visage s'empourprer.

- Je ne suis pas une fille au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué idiot.

-Vu comme tu réagis je continue juste pour voir ta tête.

-Enfoiré.

Tokaji bloqua ses poignets dans ses mains et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-On va jouer un peu qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Tu m'as l'air plutôt dur à un certain niveau.

Izaki le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il comptait encore faire quand l'autre se mit à entamer des mouvements d'avant en arrière, comprimant leur virilité entre eux. Izaki eut un hoquet tandis qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière. Son torse se soulevait rapidement et ses joues étaient rouges. Tokaji lui mordillait le cou pour finalement lui faire un suçon qui serait sûrement bien visible demain. Izaki n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir, sa tête était tournée sur le côté alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Ce petit manège dura un moment, la tension montait, le désir aussi. A bout Izaki essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de Tokaji mais on aurait dit que ses forces l'avaient abandonnées.

-Tokaji…Fait quelque chose, lâche moi…Putain bouge.

-Tu atteints ta limite Izaki ? Demanda-t-il railleur.

- Comme si toi tu ne l'avais pas atteinte depuis longtemps, bouffon.

Tokaji lâcha un de ses poignets et fit descendre sa main plus bas jusqu'à arriver à la lisière du pantalon noir, il fit sauter le bouton et descendit la braguette afin de pouvoir s'insinuer dans le caleçon du blond. Sa main était froide et le contraste avec la chaleur de cette érection fit pousser un gémissement plaintif à Izaki qui tenta tant bien que mal de le cacher.

-Je savais bien que tu allais gémir.

-Ta gueule. Répliqua le blond rouge pivoine.

Tokaji bougea sa main lentement, découvrant la texture de cette peau si douce. Jamais il n'aurait cru toucher Izaki de la sorte mais bizarrement cela ne le dégoûta pas comme il l'aurait cru. C'était juste nouveau et excitant de voir son rival dans cet état grâce à lui, Izaki qui était si fier en sa présence au lycée ; ici il se laissait faire. Sa main s'activa allant plus vite, il le masturbait pinçant le gland, serrant plus fort de la base jusqu'en haut. Mais Tokaji ne faisait que fixer Izaki qui de sa main libre essayait de ne pas faire passer ses gémissements, se cachant le visage à moitié. Des fois le corps du blond se cambrait, collant leurs deux ventres.

-Me regarde pas putain, j'ai trop honte…

-Ah bon, je pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir honte de quelque chose toi. Déjà tu es blond…

Izaki lui fila un coup de tête qui le fit stopper tout mouvement. Tokaji se redressa alors qu'Izaki lui lançait un regard noir.

-Toujours aussi susceptible, même en ce moment.

-Pff.

Tokaji agrippa le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du blond et les lui enleva carrément.

-Là je crois que tu as une raison de rougir blondinette.

-Enfoiré, m'énerve pas je t'ai déjà battu je peux recommencer quand tu veux.

Izaki se releva lui aussi, ils étaient à genoux face à face quand Tokaji sentit qu'on lui défaisait sa ceinture. Izaki la lui enleva complètement et la balança sur le côté ; le bouton sauta et finalement ils furent nus tous deux.

-Qui a honte maintenant ?

Tokaji le repoussa et repris sa place de dominant. Izaki sentit son érection près de son intimité. Une angoisse sourde fit battre son cœur, dans ses souvenirs se n'était pas un moment très joyeux à passer, son regard devait refléter ses pensées car Tokaji vint l'embrasser doucement. Ils étaient rivaux certes mais le brun n'était pas sadique à ce point, surtout quand ce n'était pas nécessaire et il savait pertinemment qu'Izaki allait avoir mal. Son avancée se fit le plus doucement possible mais le blond n'était pas préparé et il n'aurait sans doute pas tenu jusque là. Mais cette douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elles commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Il eut un hoquet de douleur.

-C'est presque rentré Izaki…tu veux que j'arrête ?

Que Tokaji soit si prévenant à cet instant…

-Non c'est bon continue. Je ne suis pas fragile t'inquiètes.

-C'est la deuxième fois que je te voit pleurer.

La première fois avait été justement pour leur première ensemble mais cela avait été pire selon le blond. Personne ne lui avait arraché de larmes pendant un combat et Tokaji y arrivait en couchant avec lui, quelle ironie du sort. Un bras masquait son visage alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Tokaji s'immobilisa pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il enleva le bras voulant voir le visage au-dessous de lui et vint lécher le sang qui couler le long de son menton, rougissant ses lèvres. Ouais il était beau.

-Quoi ?

-Ton regard…

-Quoi encore. S'énerva Izaki.

-Il m'excite.

A ces paroles il piqua un fard.

-T'as l'air trop vulnérable comme ça.

-Ta gueule la prochaine fois on inverse.

Tokaji rigola envoyant des décharges dans le corps de son rival ; soudain il se mit à bouger, lentement. Izaki serra les dents alors que Tokaji s'enfonçait en lui. Il était brûlant.

-Con comme tu es étroit…

Izaki rougit, ça devenait une habitude merde. Les coups accélérèrent peu à peu alors qu'Izaki se détendait totalement. Tokaji ne regardait que son visage voulant garder en mémoire ces images de lui soumis. Un coup plus fort fit pousser un léger cri au blond et accentua le sourire du brun. Izaki avait mis sa main devant sa bouche mais cela ne plut pas à Tokaji qui la lui enleva, lui bloquant les deux mains à nouveau.

-Lâche moi Tokaji…

-Non, je veux t'entendre gémir Izaki.

Izaki sentit son cœur s'arrêté devant cet ordre. Un autre coup puissant lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées et pousser un nouveau cri plus fort. A partir de là, il laissa libre cours à ses gémissements. Tokaji donnait un rythme rapide, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Leurs mèches de cheveux leur collaient à la peau, la sueur faisant briller leur corps sous la lumière du jour déclinant. La chaîne d'Izaki était étalée sur le coussin à coté de sa tête. Soudain Tokaji toucha un point particulièrement sensible qui fit arquait le dos du blond qui rejeta sa tête en arrière collant leur deux ventres et comprimant sa virilité.

-Ah !

-Tu aimes ? Demanda sournoisement Tokaji.

Un regard du blond lui fit comprendre que oui il aimait et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'arrêter là. Les coups redoublèrent alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus loin en lui. Tokaji lui lâcha les poignets et Izaki les passa autour de son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser. La chaleur dans la chambre était étouffante mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait arrêter là.

-Ah ! Putain…continue… ah !

Izaki lui donnait un ordre mais c'était sûrement le seul que le brun satisferait, sa main passa le long de leur ventre et vint prendre son érection en main. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et ses ongles griffèrent le dos de son rival alors qu'ils sentaient que le point final allait arriver. Tout accéléra encore, Izaki ne contenait plus rien et la main sur son sexe le masturbait au même rythme que les coups de butoirs. Dans un cri il se libéra, sa semence entre eux deux. Les muscles qui entouraient le sexe de Tokaji eurent raison de lui qui dans cet endroit si chaud et étroit se libéra à son tour. Il attendit quelques instants et se retira pour s'allonger à côté du blond qui reprenait son souffle.

-C'était…commença Tokaji.

-Pas mal du tout. Conclut Izaki.

-Ouais. A refaire une autre fois.

-Ouais.

Un silence gêné s'installa qu'Izaki rompit en se redressant.

- Je ne suis pas PD.

-Moi non plus.

-Donc c'est juste entre nous, on garde ça secret.

-Ouais.

Ils étaient d'accord au moins sur ce point. Izaki se leva tout en cherchant ses fringues.

-Faut que je fume une clope.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se nettoyèrent à la salle de bains, se rhabillèrent et partirent s'installer dans le salon. Plus tard, Izaki rentra chez lui avec l'appréhension du lendemain.

Quand il arriva le matin la moitié de la bande était sur le toit, il y avait quasiment tous les gars qu'il voulait pas voir à commencer par les frères Mikami. Izaki avisa Tokaji assis près de Serizawa et Tokio qui le regardait bizarrement.

-Izaki ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou ? Demanda Makise.

-Rien.

-C'est un chat qui t'a mordu c'est ça ? Go et Mabou étaient explosés de rire devant la mine du blond.

-Vos gueules.

Izaki partit poursuivit par les deux démons ainsi que de Makise et Chuta qui voulaient tous savoir la vérité.

Tokaji n'avait pas réagi, il valait mieux le laissait se démerder seul avec ses potes, lui avait à faire avec les siens comme le prouvait la tête de Serizawa qui vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

-C'est toi qui lui a fait ça avoue. Tamao avait un sourire qui faisait peur. Aller dis moi tout Tokaji je veux les détails.

Tokio le frappa sur le crâne en lui disant de se taire. Mais ça ne découragea pas Serizawa qui continua sur sa lancée. La journée allait être longue pour les deux.


End file.
